


The Winter Festival

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family goes to a park where there is sledding. Phil is too small so he stays at the bottom of the hill with Arthur, Eames and Woody while Edward takes Briar Rose up to the top with the crazy carpet (OMG? Do they still have those things?) Another kid tries to get Briar Rose on their sled and Edward goes into big brother mode. Interrogating the kid to make sure they check out (stranger danger and all). In the end Briar Rose sleds with Edward not the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Festival

When the winter fair came to their town, Edward was completely excited about it.

He told Briar Rose all about it, Arthur had taken him over the years when he was growing up and he always asked Arthur when they would go again every time afterwards. Now that Briar Rose was old enough to go with him, he told her all about the holiday themed rides and attractions and Briar Rose couldn’t wait to go.

They went on the weekend, taking Woody along with them for a nice family outing. Phillip was still too little and he stayed in his stroller, bundled up and asleep for the most part. Edward walked between his parents, holding Briar Rose’s hand, Eames walked with Woody while Arthur pushed Phillip’s stroller and when they approached the fair grounds, Edward and Briar Rose ran ahead a little, excitement getting to them. Arthur stopped them for a moment so he could buy them tickets and once inside the fair grounds, Edward took his sister and ran ahead. Eames and Woody ran behind them while Arthur lagged behind them with Phillip. 

After reigning them in, Arthur gave them a ticket each and let them go on the first ride, a little train that Arthur and Eames stood behind the gate and watched as Edward helped Briar Rose in first then followed her. They rode around in circles for a while and when the train stopped, Edward got out and then took Briar Rose’s hand again and they went back to their parents.   
They went through all the rides like that, Edward constantly watching over his sister, waving to his parents when they were on rides and making sure Briar Rose was having just as much fun as he was.  

After grabbing a snack of funnel cake and hot chocolate, Arthur cleaning off his children and Eames from sugar, he let them go on one more ride, the slides. They slides were tall and they had to ride on a carpet like sled all the way down. After Eames gave them their last few tickets and Edward took Briar Rose’s hand as they got on line. While they were in line, another group of little boys in front of them turned and began to talk to Edward and then to Briar Rose. They exchanged stories about the rides they went on and it was nice, until one of the boys said,

“Have you gone by yourself down the slide?”

Edward nodded and then added,

“I did last time but not this time because I have my baby sister.”

“She can come with us, we’ll get a big rug and you can go by yourself!”

Edward immediately felt defensive about letting his sister go with some strangers.

“No way, my daddy says I’m in charge.”

“We’re just trying to let you go down by yourself.”

Edward shook his head.

“I don’t know you guys. Who’s the big brother? Are you guys brothers? Friends? We just met.”

The small group of boys looked at each other then the one who spoke with Edward, waved him off.

“Nevermind.”

Edward looked at Briar Rose and smiled, holding Briar Rose’s hand tightly.   
At the end, he and Briar Rose slid down together, his sister screaming in joy the whole time and when they made it to the bottom, Briar Rose stood up and waited for Edward before the two of them went back to their parents.

“Dadda can we go again!?” Asked Briar Rose.

Eames nodded, taking out the last of the tickets from his coat pocket and giving them to Edward and Briar Rose. By then, Arthur was holding Phillip while Eames still held onto Woody’s leash. After the kids went back on line, Eames smiled and looked at Arthur, knowing Arthur was giving him a look.

“They’re having fun.”

Arthur sighed, petting Phillip but then smiled too.

“We should take them to dinner after this.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

He waved to Edward and Briar Rose when they waved to him from the line. 

“They’re having such a good time.” Said Arthur.

Eames nodded as Phillip waved his arms to his siblings and they waved back. When they went down the giant slide again, Eames and Arthur collected their children and began to head back to their car, Edward and Briar Rose chatting in excitement the whole time. Arthur had noticed how Edward was protective of his sister, holding her hand the entire time they were on the fair grounds and how even while they waited on line for rides, Edward never let her go. 

Once in the car, Arthur snapped the seat belt over Edward while Eames put Briar Rose in her seat, Phillip already in his seat and Woody beside Edward.

“I’m very proud of you." 

Edward smiled and asked,

"You are?”

“Yes. You were very good today.”

Edward still smiled and Arthur pet his head before closing the door and getting into the passenger seat, Eames in the driver’s side, ready to take them home.


End file.
